1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an socket connector, and more particularly to an socket connector with retaining tabs formed on edge of sidewall such that an IC package received within said socket connector can be retained by said retaining tabs after said IC package is laterally displaced by a pushing finger formed on said other wall perpendicular to said sidewall with retaining tabs when said IC packaged is installed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of electronic technology, the speed of computers are becoming faster and faster for complying with the public's request on data transfer between internet and vividly graphic process. To satisfy a trend of high-speed operation of computers, a central processing unit (CPU), the most important part of a computer, must have more and more contact plugs via a corresponding socket connector for establishing an electrical connection between said CPU and a corresponding circuit board. Said electrical connector has an advantage is that unlike integrated circuit chips that are soldered directly on circuit boards, an integrated circuit plug that is mounted in said socket connector can be easily disconnected from a circuit board for testing and replacement.
As the number of contact plugs of an IC package and passageways in which contact terminals of a socket connector contains increases, there is a instant need to facilitate precise alignment both between said socket connector and said circuit board, and between said IC package and said socket connector due to the relatively dense layout and small size of electrical contacts on said IC package.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,316 issues (issued) to Ma on Jun. 21, 2005 disclosed (discloses) a conventional LGA socket connector 1 shown in FIG. 1 includes an stiffener 2, a metal clip 3 pivotally engaged on said stiffener 2, a lever 4 for fastening said clip 3 onto said stiffener 2, and an insulative housing 20 embedded in said stiffener 2. A base 232 and perimeter walls 23 extending upward from said base 232 define an interior cavity adapted for matting an IC package 5 with said socket connector 1. More importantly, an inner side of one of said perimeter walls 23 defines a pair of guiding blocks 2310 protruding towards said cavity, wherein said two guiding blocks 2310 are coplanar with each other. Inner sides of the other perimeter walls 23 define a guiding block 2312 thereof respectively. Therefore, a first benchmark is obtained by a line joining said pair of guiding blocks 2310 on inner side of said perimeter walls 23, and a second benchmark is determined by a line passing said guiding block 2312 on said adjacent and perpendicular wall 23, perpendicular to said first benchmark. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,980 issued to Goodwin Dec. 26, 2000 discloses another socket connector with push fingers as FIG. 2 is provided to enhance alignment among said IC package, said socket connector and said circuit board. An insulative housing 10 of said socket connector in FIG. 2 includes a base 101 and a plurality of perimeter walls 102 extending upwardly from said base 101 to co-define a receiving cavity for receiving said IC packaged. Furthermore, push fingers 103 are configured on edges of said perimeter walls 102 to which are adjacent each other. Moreover, there are two guiding posts 104 disposed on edges of the other perimeter walls 102 separately facing to said perimeter walls 102 with said push fingers 103. Although said push fingers 103 and said guiding posts 104 are effectively aligned said IC package, said socket connector and said printed circuit board one another, it is not sufficient to ensure that said IC package be securely mounted in said socket connector. The main cause is that unbalance forces between said IC package and said perimeter walls make said IC package easily slide out of said socket connector from said inclined guiding surface of said guiding posts 104. Therefore, there is a need to offer an improved socket connector to ensure an IC packaged is securely mounted in said socket connector.